Turning 2D
by I.love.Starbucks coffee2
Summary: <html><head></head>This is a story I made with lyokodreamer.</html>
1. Going to lyoko

AN:**Hello everyone! This is a story I made with ****lyokodreamer.**

On a hot summer day Midna and Cleo decided to go to the beach. They just got settled when Cleo's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was Chris. She picked up by saying:"What is it lain brain?"

"What is he saying?"Midna asked.

"Wait a second. I'll put it on speaker."Cleo said.

"Well girls, you know about my experience."Chris said.

"The 2D machine, what about it?"Midna said.

"I got it operational. And now I need someone to test it on."Chris said.

"And I'm guessing you have us in mind?"Cleo said

"I'm afraid you're right."Chris said."But, you can choose to which universe you want to go!"

"Al right, we'll be there over 10 minutes."Midna said hanging up.

"Hey!What about my tint?"Cleo said.

"Shut up,lets go! I thought you always wanted to meet Ulrich."Midna said knowing everything about Cleo's crush.

At chris his house.

"Hello girls you arrived at the right moment!" Said Chris, "Let me explain everything about the 2D machine."

"Yeah, skip the Jeremie explanation."

"These cellphones will help you get back to the real world." Chris said.

"Cool!"Said Cleo and Midna in union.

"If you push the red button, you can talk to me. The blue one is to change clothes and the green button I combien with the code: 2186, will bring you back here."Chris said."Do you already know to which universe you want to go?"

"Code lyoko!"Said Midna and Cleo.

"I need an episode of it."Chris said getting a DVD of Code Lyoko pushed in his hands."Do you always carry those with you?"Chris asked. And Cleo and Midna nod it.

"Freaks!"Chris said."But you should know that you wont remember any of the events that happened in the show."Chris said."Get in the scanner."Chris said pointing.

"OK."Cleo said lying down.

"You ready?"Chris asked.

"Yes!" Both of the girls said. And then the girls landed in the computer.


	2. The first steps in code lyoko

AN: Hello folks. Yes this is an NEW chapter of Our story. The story of lyokodreamer and me! I own nothing. So pleas don't ask. The ONLY thing I own is: Midna, Cleo and Chris. Yes people their mine (and from lyokodreamer!) Please review if you read our story!

Midna remembered her cellphone and pushed the red button."OK Chris, what now?" She asked.

"I just made you student at the school. You just have to go to the principals office to say you are there. Remember to pick up the suitcases."Chris said.

"What suitcases?"Midna asked.

"Wait a second." Chris said and suddenly two suitcases appeared next to the girls.

"Cool!"The girls said.

"Thanks Chris."Midna said.

"You're welcome. In both of the suitcases there is a credit card for you. Good luck girls."Chris said.

Then the girls decided to search for the principals office. Suddenly the girls saw a boy with purple in his hair ran by followed by a boy with brown hair."Excuse me?"Midna said right in the light of fire, get hit by the boy with brown hair. He ran on, then ran back and asked:"Are you alright?"Helping Midna up.

"I'm fine, just a little headache."

"I'm Ulrich by the way. But you'll have to excuse me, I'll have to kill my friend!"Ulrich said running away. Then a girl with short black hair came and said:"Boys!"

"Do you know where the principals office is?"asked Cleo.

"Of course, Just follow me."She said."By the way my name's Yumi, that's..."

"Japanese!"Said Midna and Cleo.

"How did you know?"Asked Yumi.

"We learn Japanese."Cleo said.

"Cool!"Yumi said meanwhile they were walking to the principals office. When they arrived at the principals office Yumi said: "I'll have to go to class. See you later. I don't think you've told me your name's?"

"I am Cleo and this is Midna." The girls just wanted to walk in the principals office when Jim came in with the boy with purple in his hair and said:"This is it, Della Robbia." And then noticed the girls and said:"I haven't seen you two here before, what are you here for?"

"We are new here."Cleo said.

"Well I take you girls to the principals office when mister here is punished."And then Jim walked in with the boy. Suddenly not 5 minutes later then he went in the boy ran out an jelled:"Get out, it's not safe in here!"

"Della Robbia get back here!"Jim jelled. Then the girls heard Jim say:"Girls, why don't you come in?"So the girls go into the principals office. Cleo and Midna weren't at in the principals office long before they heard a girl scream:"Hurry up Ulrich, Jeremie needs us!"and not long after that they heard another girl scream:"Yumi wait!"

"What in the world is going on out there!" Mr. Delmas said."Jim would you go and see what's going on there?"Jim follows Mr. Delmas orders and goes outside.

"So girls, first tell me you names please?"Mr. Delmas said.

"Midna Moors, sir"

"OK, Midna, let me check if you're in the computer. Yes alright let me print you your timetables and rules."Mr. Delmas said.

"And you?

"Cleo Davis, sir."

"Al right, here are your papers. I hope you enjoy the year here at Kadic."Mr. Delmas said handing the papers and the keys to their room. When the girls arrived at their rooms they started to unpack. They also found a subject to talk about.

"Hey Midna."Cleo asked.

"Yeah?"Midna said.

"Didn't the boy that ran to you look familiar to you?"Cleo asked.

"Yes but dont you think we would remember such a hot guy?"Midna said.

"Yeah we would!"Cleo said going on with unpacking and when they're done they saw a white light coming from the forest.

AN: Please review!


End file.
